1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate, a counter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. Recently, a high-transmittance liquid crystal display device employing a color-filter on array (“COA”) substrate in which a color filter is formed on an array substrate has been developed. In such a high-transmittance liquid crystal display device employing a COA substrate, in misalignment may occur during the bonding process of the COA substrate and a counter substrate provided with a light blocking member. To prevent such a misalignment, a black matrix on array (“BOA”) substrate in which a light blocking member is formed on a COA substrate has been developed. Moreover, a shading holing member (black column spacer (“BCS”)) which simultaneously forms a light blocking pattern and a column spacer for maintaining the distance between the light blocking pattern and the substrate with the same material has also been developed.